Omega Team
by StandAbove
Summary: The fan-made story of a squad of teenage SPARTAN IIIs through the eyes of the squad leader, going through the hardships of the Human-Covenant War. though they have some ups and downs among them, they come together as family in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up you gamers or people on the site looking for a good story. I got bored one day and was playing Halo so I decided to write this. Please note I do not own the Halo franchise, it is owned by Bungie (or 343 Studios I'm not too sure) and Microsoft. Credit to them for creating the best Fantasy universe you will ever experience. Some characters are based off real people (you know who you are) and are completely made up from my imagination (which I guess means I own them?). Well this has been long enough, please enjoy. **

Noah stares through his HUD (Heads Up Display) at his weapons counter, making sure his mag is full. He has a sudden flashback of when he and Omega Team were on a covert mission on the planet Harvest. He shudders and reloads his MA5B Assault Rifle and looks at his squad.

Omega Team, an Office of Naval Intelligence (or ONI) was a Section Three experiment. They were the best of the best from the SPARTAN III program, and were hand picked by Colonel Ackerson, the man behind the SPARTAN IIIs, himself. The squad consisted of 6 members, Noah, Marie, Charlie, Brent, Thrash, and Viper. They all had their differences but in the end they were brothers and sisters all with a bond like no other. This is the untold story of Omega Team.

Noah, the squad leader, is the most fearless but not cocky one of the group. He took charge in training on planet Onyx. He first glances over at Marie, the stealthiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. He stared at their version of the SPARTAN II armor, a lighter version that made Marie look all the better. He opened a private COMM channel to her and whispered "Get over hear on the double."

Her blue acknowledgment light winked on his HUD. As she trotted towards him, he recalls all the countless times he stares at her. He has had a crush on her since the first day he liked girls in Basic Training, even though Spartans were taught not to feel emotions like that. She squatted beside him and removed her helmet, revealing her tan skin, long brown curly hair and what he considered a beautiful face. "What is it this time Noah?" she said in a playful yet curious tone.

"I need you to contact Viper and give me a count on the number of contacts we have down there" he replied in a more serious tone.

"Will do," she giggles as she twirls her hair (a frequent habit of hers that drives Noah insane) and puts her helmet back on and disappears into the brush like a whisper in the wind.

Omega Team was assigned to capture an Insurrection general, General Clarence Mills, and eliminate all enemy contacts at his outpost on the planet Arcadia. Normally, Omega Team was assigned covert operations against the Covenant, an alien alliance at war with humanity (called the United Nations Space Command or UNSC).

Noah glances towards a clearing wear spots Brent behind a tree near two Insurrection guards.

Brent has a shorter figure with sandy blonde hair a freckles. Being as the members of Omega Team were only 14, Brent still has not lost his freckles (and he believes he will).

Brent aims his silenced assault rifle at the first guard's head. Noah flashes his green go-ahead sign on his HUD.

Just before Brent is about to squeeze the trigger, he hears a gagging sound. The second guard dropped to the ground with a thud and a combat knife in his neck as Marie stands over him. Just as the first guard notices her, a _crack _comes from the other side of the forest. A .50 caliber sniper round pierces through the first guards head and he too falls to the ground with a satisfying thud.

"No fair!" Brent and Marie complain over the squad's COMM channel.

"Sorry guys, I had the clear shot." replies the shy voice of Viper, the team's sniper.

"Pinpoint accuracy. Nice work Viper" says Noah.

"Oh well. Hehe." giggles Marie.

"Man if only I had my 12 gage…" replies Brent retrospectively.

Brent was known for his obsession over of his 12 gage shotgun, which he deeply loved.

"Who in God's name started the fireworks without me," exclaims a deep voice from behind a bush. Thrash, the squad's heavy weapons expert, appears from behind a bush, "I heard that sniper round from 3 clicks away! Half the base is probably on alert!"

"Well then, we'll have to make a bigger entrance," Noah replies, "Viper, how many contacts are down there?"

"74 to be exact, 75 counting Mills."

"Alright then, where's Charlie?" Noah asks.

Omega Team looks at each other in confusion, and everyone shakes their head. Noah opens a private COMM to him, "Omega 3, do you read?" The COMM fills with static, "SPARTAN 269, do you copy, over?" Yet again static fills the COMM.

"Um, guys. I think we have another and bigger problem on our hands." Thrash says. Suddenly a roaring hum comes over the Spartans, and when it gets ear-splittingly loud, they spot a Covenant Phantom drop ship overhead. The purple underside glows intensely as it flies by, heading towards the Insurrection base.

"Looks like we got some more company on our hands," said Noah, "Viper, get over here on the double."

"Yes sir." says Viper. She was the only other girl on Omega Team, and Marie's best friend. Viper normally stayed away from the squad out of her antisocial habits.

Her sleek figure appears, covered in branches and leaves. She is a holding a sniper rifle (obviously).

"Viper, take point on the ridge 2 clicks north of the compound. Thrash, Brent, flank the compound on the southwest side. That's where the patrol should be at 0900 hours. Marie, stay tight with me. We'll enter the compound, find Mills and take care of him, while Viper takes the guards out on patrol," Noah glares at Marie for a second lost in her visor.

"Noah?" asks Thrash.

"What? Oh sorry," Noah then glares at Thrash's SPNKER Rocket Launcher, "Thrash, beat the daylight outa the opposition with that monster on your shoulder. Brent, kill off all Covvies and find Charlie. Understand?"

Everyone's acknowledgement winked except Charlie's, which began to worry Noah.

"Alright then, move out Omega Team. God's speed."

**Well I hope you guys liked it! Please leave any reviews and I'll try to get through all of them. I will try to get the next chapter (going back to training on Onyx and continue from there) ASAP. For the record, I do not happen to be a gamer and am an athlete. However, I guess you can say I know a lot about Halo…. Whatever. Omega out.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

**Ok, chapter 2, going back to Planet Onyx where the Spartan IIIs trained (referring to ****The Ghosts of Onyx,**** another thing I have to give all those people credit for). Credit for everyone except Omega Team goes to 343 Studios, Microsoft and Bungie. Let's begin.**

Noah awakes in the back of a UNSC Pelican Dropship in a grey ONI jumpsuit. Noah is a scrawny boy for a 7 year old, and with his dark brown hair and tan complexion, he stands out amongst the 15 other kids in his Pelican. He is from the Planet Arcadia, a common tourist trap for many families looking to get away from the hardships of two wars. With a harsh sun, of course he is more tan than the kids from Reach, where there is not as much sunlight.

The first person to catch Noah's eye (besides the two armed Marines at the back of the Pelican) is a small brunette whose eyes glimmered in the light. He continually stared at her throughout the dreary and awkward ride down to the planet-side.

Once planet-side, they hear a speech from Dr. Halsey who Noah interprets as a total nerd. Then he notices a tall man in a Marine uniform next to him. The man looks at Noah, acknowledges him, and then Noah continues to look at the girl.

The girl looks at him and says, "Hi, my name's Marie. Do you have any mints?"

Noah, completely star struck and oblivious to the fact he has no mints and is wearing a jumpsuit, reaches for a pocket to give her one.

When Marie sees he has none, she says, "Oh well, you seem sweet anyway." She then giggles and runs off.

_**1 year later….**_

"Noah, I need a word with you." says CPO Mendez, the senior training officers for the SPARTANS.

Noah walks into his office and looks around. There is an empty desk in the middle with a cigar on it, and a UNSC flag in the background. Otherwise, he thought, it could have won for the most boring room in the Outer Colonies. Noah then notices the 5 other trainees standing in the office.

"SPARTANS," says Mendez, "We have been watching you since the very beginning (he glances at Noah and smirks) and we have come to a decision to put you in an elite team of your own. You all possess extraordinary abilities and we need a team to carry out…special, I guess you could call it, missions."

One of the trainees, a boy with dirty blonde hair and freckles that Noah recognizes as Brent asks, "Is that what happened to Carter and those guys? And who is gonna lead us?"

"That's none of your business and Noah will be leading you."

Everyone in the room stares at Noah, but he only seems to notice Marie who is smiling and makes him feel like she's flirting with him.

Another boy, tall with a tight buzz cut and monstrous arms named Thrash asks, "Who is _we _sir? You and Dr. Halsey?"

"No soldier, that would be me," says a broad, tall man who has grey hair and looks to be in about his 50s.

Noah notices the Colonel insignia on his collar and snaps to attention.

"At ease, Omega Team," says the Colonel, "My name is Colonel Ackerson and I run this joint. I need a team who can take on covert operations for me that the others cant. You are the team I'm looking for. I need to say no more, and you will be briefed on your new training assignments later. Dismissed."

Ackerson strides out of the room, and Brent and Thrash look at each other and whisper, "Omega Team?"

"Is that what we are called?" asked Brent.

"I don't know, but it sure as hell sounds good." says a smaller boy who is very pale and has a gap between his front teeth named Charlie.

"I don't care, but just saying, I call Heavy Weapons!" yells Thrash.

CPO Mendez pulls Noah outside and says, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes sir, they may be a little on the careless side, but I can handle them." says Noah.

"No, I mean with Marie, I know you have a thing for her and I can't afford to have a love-struck fool as my Team Leader." says Mendez.

Noah blushes and replies, "Sir, I will contain all feelings as well as possible. I guarantee it."

"Good" Mendez replies and walks away. Then Marie comes outside and says, "Hey Team Leader, wanna walk with me?"

Noah looks at her as she reaches for his hand and thinks _screw orders, I'll walk with her,_ and he reaches for her hand.

_**The next day,**_

Noah grabs another mag of training rounds from his pouch on the side of his amour as he looks up into the white snow piling in front of the barricade he and his team are behind. He and omega Squad have not been used to it ever since arriving on Planet Harvest for training.

He sees the flag through the fog and looks at Marie on his right, and signals for her and Brent to take out Sergeant Forge's squad posted near it. There was a bitter rivalry between Forge's Marines and Omega Squad, even though it was only the first day.

He hears the footsteps of Brent and Marie as they go to the clearing, then the crack of the .50 Cal from viper, then a lot of return fire.

Noah and Thrash become worried and decide to fire into the clearing. Just as they turn to fire, Forge and his men ambush the two from both sides, holding Brent, Marie, Viper, and Charlie as hostages.

"Go wipe the acne off your face, you ignorant teenager, and come back when you hit puberty." Forge says and his Marines laugh with him.

Noah opens his Team COMM and says "We'll get 'em next time, you'll see."

**Well, there's another chapter. Not a lot of violence for you fanboys, but being as I posted this one AND the first one, well, you have to give me some break. All reviews are welcome (even from the fanboys saying I spelled a name or did something wrong from the game). I'll catch you guys next week. Omega out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Family Problems

**Woot! Chapter three! Being as I have no self confidence in my writing, this is pretty good! Credit (again) goes to Bungie, 343 Studios, and Microsoft for this masterpiece of a universe. Also, I have to give Eric Nylund (I think that's how you spell it) for the reference to ****The Ghosts of Onyx****last chapter. Yet again I only own Omega Team. Thanks for the helpful comments, even though you guys end up sounding like my old Language Arts teacher. Enough about me, let's get going!**

Noah, Thrash and Brent all squat in a circle by a pond near a pasture with very prosperous crops and a ruined house on a hill top over looking it. Brent loads his 12 gage shotgun and looks up at Noah.

"So what's the play coach?" he says.

"Stop it smart-ass," Noah says through Team COMM as he hides a smile through his visor, "Charlie and Viper are on the other side of the pasture, am I correct?"

Charlie and Viper's blue acknowledgment lights wink on. Then Noah continues, "Forge's platoon is inside with Marie in one of the rooms, she is probably tied up and I don't expect her to get free on her own, being as she is unarmed and has no armor."

"At least she can use the john without four technicians having to crack open your damn amour." says Thrash, constantly grabbing himself with the urge to use the bathroom.

"Ha, very funny, but seriously, I want Thrash to shoot a rocket up into the second story, while Brent and I clear the first floor. Charlie, you stay watch outside. Viper, take the guards from the second story windows. Thrash, when you're done throw that to Charlie, grab a Magnum and join the party upstairs. Then we breach and clear. Everybody okay?"

"You had me at Rocket launcher." replies Charlie.

"Good, move out Omega Team,"

Noah and Brent creep through the crops towards the house while Charlie does the same on the other side. Suddenly, Noah hears a hiss come from behind him, sees a streak in the sky, and just barely catches the rocket impact the building.

"Damn it Thrash," Nah says under his breath, and then he opens a COMM channel to Brent and says, "Get to the house, on the double!"

As soon as they get there, Brent kicks down the door and fires on the first person. Noah fires on three more next to him. They fall to the ground, and Noah and Brent put flags on them claiming their kills. Then Brent breaches the next room to find Charlie and Thrash there with a rocket launcher and four "dead" bodies.

"What the hell Thrash? You shot too early!" yells Brent.

"I'm sorry, if you had a 40 kilo killing machine on your shoulders I'm sure you would have fired it too!" retorts Thrash.

As the typical first punch is about to come in, Noah yells, "Hey ladies! There are about fifteen Marines upstairs who would love to kick what they call 'our teenage lab-rat' asses! So if you wouldn't mind shutting up, I'd like to get up there and kick theirs first!"

"You just wanna go up their so you can save Marie!" yells Charlie, who managed to stay quiet the whole time.

"That's it you're in for it when we get back to the base! Now Viper, take out the guards you can."

"Will do." replies Viper in her shy voice which everyone calls her "sniping tone".

Four cracks come from the north-east, and Noah hears five thuds upstairs, then two more. Confused, he signals the team to go upstairs. When they reach the top of the steep stairs (with a newly scorched hole on the right at the top), they are greeted by a corridor with five doors. Noah signals each SPARTAN to a different door.

When Noah reaches his door, he hears a couple thuds from behind the door. He swiftly kicks it open, only to find four Marines on the ground gripping different body pars in pain, a chair with unbound rope in a heap on it, and Marie, looking very cute in Noah's mind, standing above a Marine on the ground.

"He grabbed my butt!" Marie yells. Noah then puts a training round into his leg after Marie kicks him in the…..well you know where I'm going with that one.

"Thanks. You're my hero." Marie says as she takes off his helmet and kisses his cheek.

_But I didn't do a thing,_ he thinks, but then thinks he should just play along with it.

Noah then opens a COMM with Forge and says, "Where's your chiropractor buddy?" Omega Team laughs with Noah as they walk out of the house to be picked up by a Pelican.

_**That night….**_

"We could have done better, if it weren't for your freakin' trigger finger issues, Mr. Leroy Jenkins." Brent says to Thrash.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shotgun maniac! Your stupid 12 gage caused internal bleeding to one of the Marines! How are we gonna win a war when you're the one shooting all our soldiers!" replies Thrash.

Dinner hadn't been going well for Omega Team and everyone just wanted to argue on why it was so sloppy.

"Guys! Shut up! We cleared the mission and saved Marie! That's all that matters!" yells Noah.

"Yeah of course Marie is all that matters!" says Charlie.

"That's it," says Noah as he lunges at Charlie, with red filling his vision. Noah nails Charlie in the face, causing blood to drip from his face. Charlie staggers back and fakes a jab to the head to go harder on Noah's gut.

While all of this is happening, Marie creeps out of the room.

Eventually, Viper creeps between them, "Enough!" She yells, which makes Noah stop instantly because no one has ever heard Viper raise her voice before, "You brutes made Marie leave the room!"

That name, Marie, caught Noah's attention and he immediately ran off to find her. He found her in a meadow half a click from the base, curled up sitting there, gazing at the stars.

"Do you ever feel like your world is filled with so much violence and you are forced into some of it, but the other half just happens? And that kind is from the people closest to you!"

Noah lays down next to Marie and says, "I get where you're coming from."

They then gaze at the stars with an old song from which their ancestors used to call; alternative rock. It was a band called The All American Rejects, and the song was called "It Ends Tonight". When the song ended, Marie rests her head on Noah's shoulder. Noah thinks to himself, _holy crap what do I do?_ He then decides to put his arm around her, and they sit there listening to another song.

**Aw, how cute. Sorry fanboys, you got your violence, but it isn't a story to me without some sort of love plot. Also, credit to The All American Rejects. Great band, people, great band. Well that's all for now. Hope you guys liked it! All reviews are welcomed! Omega out. ****P.S. Yes, for those of you wondering….. Viper was badass enough to take out five guards with four bullets.**


	4. Christmas Special 2012-13

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I have updated. I have been so caught up in school and sports and social shenanigans (and a LOT of Halo 4) that I haven't had time to update anything. Credit to Microsoft, Bungie, and 343 for the awesomeness that is Halo. So, without further ado…. I present to you Omega Team Christmas Special!**

**December 24, 2535—Planet Reach, ONI Sword Base**

The snow floated into the base like a feather drifting in the wind as Omega Team gathered around a bench in the mess hall. The bench was covered in inexpensive gifts bought through the little money they had (given to them through CPO Mednez). It was all Marie's idea, of course, and everyone hated the idea of buying each other gifts and doing this "surprise" Marie had in store (even Noah, who would never have said admitted it to Marie's face, HATED the idea).

The first to enter the room was Marie. She entered the room in her standard issue Olive Drab tank top, but it was covered in glitter. She wore a Santa Claus hat as well, along with a green and red too too with green and red stockings and tights, and to top it all off, she was wearing elf shoes. Marie strode over to the bench and set down a plate of gingerbread cookies.

Then came Noah, in his UNSC Sword Base uniform and a Santa hat. In his arm he carried a poorly wrapped peasant. Then came Charlie, who was a little more spruced up, but with an equally crappily wrapped gift. He wore an elf hat and his standard issue Marine garb (which barely fits his highly augmented body.)

The rest of the team followed in shortly, all with half-assed costumes and horribly wrapped presents. All except for Thrash. Everyone whispered amongst themselves about the rumors. Marie, however, had no clue what was coming.

"What? Why are you guys whispering? What don't I know?"

"Oh nothing Marie. Nice costume, by the way." replied Noah.

"Well, I wish I could say the same for all of you, but none of you really tried." she retorted.

And even though everyone knew it, they all acted as though they were women who had been told that their dress makes their butt look fat.

Marie looked at them all disappointingly, then said, "Well, I guess we will just start without Thrash. Who wants to give their gift first?"

Viper, who was probably best dressed with a Santa hat, fake beard, and a red suit on, volunteered first. She took her decently wrapped gift and handed it to Brent.

"Wow, Viper, thanks." said Brent as he opened his gift which revealed a small box the size of a book. He opened the box, and there were about three dozen shotgun shells.

"Holy crap! The armory would never give me this much! That guy is a dick!" Brent said as he picked up a shell. As he turned the shell over, he revealed a small engraving, with the _Spirit of Fire_ logo and "Sgt. Forge" engraved on the side.

"Woah, how did you get these?" asked Brent.

"Yea and how did you get the present wrapped up that well? I couldn't find that much wrapping paper anywhere!"

Viper just sits there and chuckles…..

_**Two days before… at Sgt. Forge's Christmas party for his battalion…**_

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" said Corporal Malarky. _Damn, _Malarky thought as he waved his bell and scratched his fake beard, _I can't believe I agreed to do this when I could be drinking with the others. Forge better have a good reward for this… maybe a promotion. Yea…. A promotion…_

From the crowd of the Sgt. Forge's battalion, Viper watched the odd looking Santa wave his bell and scratch his beard. She doesn't think he should be a problem. She puts down her helmet's visor and vanishes into the crowd…

Malarky looks towards the crowd ad sees they are going to watch Sargent Forge make his annual speech. He sits down on some empty peasants with the massive Christmas tree at his back. He pulls out his flask and takes a sip, even though it's against regulation. As he just begins to relax, gloved hands reach out from the tree and grab over his mouth and chest and pull him back into the Christmas tree. The last thing he sees is a Marine visor and then it went black…

Viper looks out at the crowd of people watching the speech, which has barely begun, and the down at her hand. She notices a strange liquid on it. She brings her hand to her face to smell it. Alcohol. Ugh. She knew if she drank it, it would dim her senses. She took the hat and continued gazing the crowd. How was she going to get the shotgun shells from Sgt Forge? Then the alcohol began to spill out of the flask and she got an idea. She took the flask and walked into the crowd

"We have all had a tough time, but tonight we are all hear for one thing," said Sgt. Forge on the podium. All the soldiers began hooting and cheering. All of the sudden he sees a soldier who is clearly drunk jump on the stage and run to the podium.

"Merry Christmas bitches!" yelled the drunk Marine. Forge noticed that he had a bit of a girly voice, but decided it was just the Whisky talking.

"Well, obviously this soldier gets the idea. Let's all celebrate!" yelled Forge. There was a roaring round of applause. Forge raised his arms and as he did, he felt something reach in his pocket, but when he turned around no one was there. Not even the drunk soldier. Oh well.

The gift exchange lasted another ten minutes and it was all the same. Everyone received a poorly wrapped gift and none lived up to Viper's. Marie, all the while, did not look happy. She sulked in the corner and decided enough was enough when the group was finished.

"This is the worst Christmas ever!" she exclaimed as she ran out the room. The team all looked at each other, until Noah finally said, "Maybe I should go talk to her."

Noah ran out of the mess hall and began to call Marie's name. He found her in the base's massive lobby, with multiple high up walkways, and a giant glass window at the end. He walked over to her and put his hand on her arm.

"Leave me alone Noah, I'm not in the mood." She wimpers quietly, trying to hold back tears.

"Marie, I'm only here to help. What's the matter?" he replied as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

"It's….. it's just… Christmas isn't what it used to be. I miss being home, with my family, by a fire, sipping hot cocoa and opening gifts. I miss sitting on Santa's lap at the mall. I just miss Christmas."

"Marie, I promise, Christmas isn't over yet. Come back to the mess hall," he whispers to her as he turns her to face him, "There's another surprise I have for you."

"What is it?" she says with that look in her eye that drives him crazy.

"You'll see."

They walk into the mess hall and join the rest of the squad for dinner.

"Guys, is it right for us to eat without Thrash?" asks Brent.

"Yea maybe we should wait." says Charlie.

"And where's the food?" asks Viper.

Noah was about to answer when they heard a voice, "Did someone say food?"

Omega Team turns to the massive doors to see Thrash standing there in a full Santa costume, beard, belly and all, with his hands on his hips.

"Thrash!" the team yells.

"Merry Christmas, yo!" he says as he scratches his dark skin, "Damn, this costumes itchy."

"Where were you?" asks Marie.

"Oh, you just wait girl." He replies as he waves his arms. All of the sudden a Warthog pulls through the doors, decorated in red and gold to look like a sled. He even put skis on the side. To top it all off, there was a mountain of presents perfectly wrapped where the turret should have been, and CPO Mednez in an elf costume on top with a feast of foods like turkey and stuffing and pie on his lap.

"Food!" yelled Viper.

"Gifts!" yelled Charlie.

Marie smiled and hugged Noah, who yelled, "Nice work guys! Where did you get the gifts though? That wasn't in the plan."

"A Christmas miracle," said Thrash as he winked at Viper, "Merry Christmas! Let's get eating!"

They all sat down, started a "bon fire" on the floor with some of the gifts, and ate food and opened gifts, and even drank hot cocoa. They all smiled and laughed that night, everyone having a great time.

When it was time to go to bed, everyone said goodnight, and it was just Noah and Marie left. She looked around the room, walked toward Noah, and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, this was the best night of my life." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He said as he pulled her tighter. Then he pointed to the ceiling, and there was a small piece of mistletoe.

Marie smiled, and the she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and kissed him. They kissed for a while before Marie pulled back.

"Merry Christmas. Good night Noah." She said and then walked out of the mess hall.

For the first time ever, Noah was speechless. He looked at the Warthog, smiled, then left.

**Well, that is the Christmas special! I couldn't have done it without the support of you guys! Thank you so much! Feel free to review and add to your favorite. Also, sorry it's so late. Had a lot of stuff to do. Thanks again! Omega out**

**-end transmission**


End file.
